The Extra Mile
by Silent Anime Angel
Summary: Ferio shows up in Tokyo and meet's Fuu's family. Tokyo and Cephiro have been merged. CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Ferio's Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Authors Note: A clasic! Ferio meet's Fuu's parents. This story is dedicated to FuuMegami for always reviewing my work and loving it. To FuuMegami, the penguins say 'hi.'  
  
"For you...anything." Ferio whispered to Fuu after she had asked him, hypothetically, what he would do to be with her if she had to go back to Tokyo. She blushed, as usual. She still blushed whenever he spoke to her. She felt so blessed to have fallen in love with someone so great. She lay her head against the base of his neck and closed her eyes.  
  
"It's so strange, that no matter what happens to me, I always end up here...with you. I always get summoned back to Cephiro for some reason." Fuu said. Ferio smiled.  
  
"I guess that's just the way it's meant to be." Ferio said in reply. Suddenly Fuu was sitting in her bed, her sister Kuu yelling for her to come downstairs. She realized that everything that had just happened was a dream.  
  
"Fuu-Chan! It's for you! Hurry!" was what she heard. She got up, still in her nightgown, and glanced at the clock. It was 8:30 in the morning. She realized it was Saturday and yawned. She walked downstairs and over to the door. As she looked up to see who was at the door she gasped.  
  
"Ferio!" she cried out in shock. Kuu looked at her younger sister.  
  
"You mean you actually know this guy?" Kuu said in shock. Fuu nodded and showed Ferio in and let him sit on the couch. It was now that the problem hit. How would she explain Ferio to her family? She had never told them about going to Cephiro or about being a magic knight. Ferio knew that Fuu hadn't told her family about him, they wouldn't have believed her anyway.  
  
"Ferio, this is my older sister Kuu." Fuu said, she then turned to Kuu. It would be a lot harder to introduce Ferio than it had been to introduce Kuu. She took a deep breath, "Kuu, this is Ferio." She left it at that, not trying to complicate things right now. Fuu's parents walked down the stairs, having heard the commotion in their living room. This would be the hardest thing Fuu would ever have to do. To introduce Ferio, the person she loved more than anyone, to her parents. Fuu smiled to her parents.  
  
"Ferio, these are my parents, Michiru and Keichi Hououji." Fuu smiled. Ferio nodded.  
  
"It's very nice to meet both of you." Ferio said, trying his best to be polite to Fuu's parents. Fuu smiled, took a deep breath and turned to her mother and father.  
  
"Mother, father, this is Ferio." Fuu said. Her parents bowed their heads in a greeting so as not to seem rude, even thought they really didn't seem to like Ferio very much. Fuu could tell that her mother didn't like the fact that his hair was green, and her father didn't seem pleased about his clothing. Kuu on the other hand thought he was pretty cool and was wondering where Fuu had met him. Fuu sat down next to Ferio.  
  
"So, Ferio was it, where are you from?" Michiru asked. Ferio looked at Fuu a moment and she nodded. There was no use hiding it anymore.  
  
"I'm from Cephiro." Ferio said.  
  
"And where is that again?" Keichi asked.  
  
"Another dimension." Fuu replied. Kuu looked at her parents, then at Ferio, and then at Fuu.  
  
"Fuu how could you have gone to another dimension without anyone noticing? Rather, how could you go to another dimension, period?" Kuu asked. Fuu took a deep breath and explained both of her visits to Cephiro and her relationship with everyone there, especially Ferio. Fuu's parents were in shock.  
  
"Let me get this straight. His sister, some princess, summoned you to this Cephiro place to save it from this guy, but you ended up killing both of them and you met Ferio and fell in love with him?" Keichi said. Fuu shrunk back at her father's annoyed tone.  
  
"Y-Yes, for the most part, that's exactly it." Fuu said. She knew when her father took this tone things wouldn't end well. She got up and ran out of the house to avoid any further questioning. Many people stared as she ran down the street in her nightgown, but she didn't seem to care. She was headed for Hikaru's house. From there she would have Hikaru call Umi over, and they would figure this out together. Fuu had trusted Hikaru and Umi ever since they first met. She reached the door and knocked. Tears streaked her face, and she breathed heavily from running so fast. The youngest of Hikaru's three older brothers answered the door. For a moment he stood there just starring at the girl on his doorstep, but suddenly came to his senses and showed her in. She looked up at him, still sobbing.  
  
"Is...miss...Hikaru...here?" Fuu asked, gasping for breath between words. The boy nodded and led her into Hikaru's bedroom. Soon after her ran off, only to return five minutes later with Hikaru.  
  
"Oh my god, Fuu! What's wrong?" Hikaru said as she instantly hugged Fuu to calm her down. Fuu sobbed on Hikaru's shoulder. Her entire plan to call Umi and have the both of them help her sort it out was gone. She just needed to cry right now. And Hikaru's was the closest shoulder that she could cry on. Hikaru looked at her brother.  
  
"Call Umi. Her numbers in the book by the phone." Hikaru said. Her brother ran off and called Umi.  
  
"Fuu what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Hikaru asked. Fuu looked up at Hikaru, something she was rarely able to do. (Because Hikaru's so short.)  
  
"Ferio showed up at my house this morning." Fuu said. Hikaru looked at Fuu in shock.  
  
"You mean your Ferio? The one from Cephiro?" Hikaru asked. Fuu nodded and explained what had happened. Hikaru looked at Fuu sadly.  
  
"Oh my god! Well Umi-Chan should be here any minute now. We'll figure out something Fuu." Hikaru said. Within minutes Umi burst through the door and was at Fuu's side comforting her.  
  
"Everything will be fine Fuu. I'm sure of it. You yourself didn't like Ferio at first, remember? Maybe your parent just need to get to know him, like you did." Umi smiled, trying to cheer Fuu up.  
  
"She's right Fuu. Maybe they just need to talk to him." Hikaru smiled. Fuu nodded. She did remember not being quite as fond of Ferio in the beginning as she was now. Maybe that's all it took, for her mother and father to get to know Ferio. She hoped so.  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Hikaru, Ms. Umi. You are my best friends." Fuu smiled. She hugged both of them and walked home, still in her nightgown. (Note: By this point it's probably about 11:00 am.)  
  
"I'm home!" Fuu shouted down the hallway. She wandered around the house looking for everyone and found them up in the dining room talking.  
  
"Fuu! There you are! We were all so worried!" Michiru cried as she ran and hugged her daughter. Fuu smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry mother, I panicked. I went to Ms. Hikaru's house." Fuu explained.  
  
"I should have known to call there." Kuu said, "It would make sense that you'd go to them." Ferio walked over to Fuu and hugged her.  
  
"You scared us Fuu-Chan, especially me." Ferio said. Keichi nodded.  
  
"Ferio at one point had gone looking for you. I had to go out and get him so he didn't get himself lost!" Keichi said.  
  
"I'm really sorry I caused so much trouble for you all. I just didn't know what to do." Fuu said sadly. Ferio smiled.  
  
"Your back, and your ok. That's all that maters Fuu." Ferio said.  
  
"Right." Michiru said.  
  
"And good news! Mom and dad like Ferio!" Kuu smiled. Fuu looked at her parents.  
  
"You...do?" Fuu asked.  



	2. Tokyo and Cephiro are one?!

" I guess it just took a little getting to know him." Michiru smiled. Keichi nodded.  
  
"When we saw how worried about you he was when you ran off, we knew he was ok. So we talked more, mainly to keep him from running of to find you and getting lost again." Keichi said.  
  
"He told us all about Cephiro! And how he met you and all of the times you had together. In the forest, and in the desert, and in the village, and at the sky shrine, and when you returned to Cephiro again and you talked in the hallway, and coming back from Farhen! It sounded so exciting!" Kuu smiled. Ferio and Fuu sat down and they all talked about Fuu's journeys to Cephiro, and her being with Ferio.  
  
"But how can you keep this up? You live in two different worlds." Michiru said. Ferio smiled and put an arm around Fuu's shoulders.  
  
"I guess we just really love each other." Ferio smiled. Fuu nodded.  
  
"It's been about two years since we met. Only a small amount of that time was spent in Cephiro. But still, we're together." Fuu smiled. She remembered the dream she'd had before all of this and smiled.  
  
"We'd do pretty much anything to be together." Fuu said. Ferio nodded.  
  
"We've saved each other so many times." Ferio smiled. Fuu nodded.  
  
"But the one I remember most was when I you rescued me from Aska." Fuu smiled.  
  
  
"He didn't tell us about that one!" Kuu smiled. Fuu smiled to her sister.  
  
"Ms. Hikaru, Ms. Umi, and I were summoned back to Cephiro a second time. Cephiro had lost it pillar, Ferio's sister, Princess Emeraude, because of us. We wanted to do all we could to make things right again. We had to find another pillar. But three other countries, Autozam, the country that Ms. Hikaru did her best to hold back but they were determined, Chezeta, the country Ms. Umi befriended and managed to get them to stop their invasion on Cephiro, and then Farhen. I don't know much about Autozam and Chezeta, but Farhen was the country that I had to convince to drop their invasion." Fuu explained, "I was captured by them. Princess Aska was completely fascinated by Windam, my rune god. She challenged me to an archery match, saying that if I won, I was free to go. If I lost I had to give her Windam. I had two reasons I couldn't lose."  
  
"Well of course you wouldn't Fuu! Your one of the best archers in all of Tokyo!" Michiru smiled. Fuu nodded.  
  
"I won, but she wouldn't let me go. I asked her why she wanted to be the pillar. She said to be beautiful, because she loved someone. I told her about Princess Emeraude and that she wouldn't be able to be in love if she was the pillar. Ferio came then, he saved me. He had brought a beast with him to take us back." Fuu continued, "I was so upset, he could have gotten himself killed." Ferio smiled.  
  
"I remember the whole conversation word for word." Ferio smiled. Fuu nodded.  
  
"So do I. What if something had happened? Did you ever stop to consider how I felt?" Fuu asked. Ferio smiled.  
  
"And did you ever stop to consider how I would have felt if something had happened to you?" Ferio asked. Fuu smiled.  
  
"That sounds very interesting." Keichi said. Michiru elbowed him.  
  
"Shut up." She said through her teeth. Fuu and Ferio laughed quietly.  
  
"There's got to be some way we can stay together." Fuu said to Ferio. Ferio smiled.  
  
"Lantis, Ascot, I have been talking to Clef about that. That's how I got here. Cephiro and Tokyo are one world now." Ferio smiled. Fuu looked at him, then rushed to the window. It was still Tokyo. Mt. Fuji had become the fire shrine though. The sky shrine hung valiantly in the sky. The sea, she felt Umi's magic from it. And Tokyo Tower! It became the castle!  
  
"So they are. I never thought I'd see the day Tokyo and Cephiro were one. But why didn't I notice it before? When I went to Ms. Hikaru's house? Or when I came back?" Fuu asked. Ferio shrugged.  
  
"It's been this way since I came. You were probably just so upset you didn't notice." Ferio said. Fuu nodded. She stood up.  
  
"Mother, Father, Kuu, I want to take you to the castle to meet All of my friends from Cephiro." Fuu said. They all walked for about twenty minutes to the place where Tokyo Tower once stood. Everyone seemed in panic. No one understood. Fuu tried calming people down, but no one listened. Fuu gave up. They walked into the castle, only to be greeted by Mokona. Fuu smiled.  
  
"This is Sir Mokona. He was our guide during our first journey to Cephiro. He was very helpful." Fuu said. Michiru picked up Mokona and smiled.  
  
"Well isn't he cute!" She laughed. Fuu looked at Mokona.  
  
"Sir Mokona, could you please take us to Mr. Clef and the others?" Fuu asked.  
  
"Puu!" Mokona bounced down the hallway. They all ran after him and ended up in Clef's study. There stood everyone Fuu had met Hikaru and Umi included. Hikaru's brothers stood behind Hikaru and Umi parents were beside Umi. Everyone looked at Fuu, her family, and Ferio. Fuu walked up to the group, Ferio at her side, and her parents not far behind.  
  
"Welcome." Clef said. Michiru looked at Clef.  
  
"Excuse me for asking, but how old are you exactly?" Michiru asked. Clef ignored the question. Michiru got his point from the look he shot her and shut up. Kuu was able to recognize everyone from Ferio's story. She pointed them out and said the names to herself.  
  
"Caldina, Lafarga, Presea, Lantis, Ascot..." she told herself. Fuu heard her and smiled. Clef looked at Fuu.  
  
"Would you like to resume your position as Magic Knight of Wind?" Clef asked. Fuu nodded. He raised his staff and the glove fell in front of Fuu. She picked it up and put it on. Within moments she was in the uniform of a Magic Knight. Hikaru and Umi were already in their armor. Once Fuu had introduced everyone to her family and had introduced her family to everyone, Fuu's attention turned to Clef.  
  
"Mr. Clef, How on earth did you manage to pull this off?" Fuu asked.  
  
"With the help of Ferio, Lantis, and Ascot. And with the help of everyone else." Clef said. Umi crossed her arms and smiled.  
  
"You've also accomplished putting all of Japan in a panic." Umi laughed. Caldina smiled and walked up to Fuu's family.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet y'all. I'm Caldina." Caldina smiled. For hours they all talked. Fuu was delighted. Everything was perfect now. She didn't think things could get any better, but little did she know things were about to get a lot better.  



	3. Forever

Ferio took Fuu aside. She smiled. "They really seem to be enjoying themselves. I'm really glad they like everyone here. I'm even happier they like you." Ferio smiled.  
  
"Yea, well, once ya get to know me, I'm hard to hate." Ferio said. Fuu nodded.  
  
"I know that better than anyone." Fuu smiled.  
  
"Fuu I want to ask you something." Ferio said. Fuu nodded.  
  
"Anything." Fuu said. Ferio reached in his pocket and pulled out a ring and put it on Fuu. She looked at it, then at Ferio.  
  
"Fuu, will you marry me?" Ferio asked. Fuu gasped, then looked at Ferio. She hugged him.  
  
"Of course I will!" Fuu exclaimed. Everyone looked at Fuu and Ferio. Fuu blushed. Ferio smiled.   
  
"Looks like we've got a wedding to plan." Presea smiled.  
  
One week later...  
  
Fuu walked down the aisle in a pastel emerald dress, her father at her side. She broke away from him as she stood at Ferio's side. Fuu suppressed a small laugh as she looked down at Mokona in his little tux. She had expected clef to be the priest, but Mokona seemed to enjoy it more. Hikaru and Umi, her maids of honor stood beside her. Fuu smiled.  
  
"Puu puu. Puu puu pa pala puu! Puu!" Mokona said. Ferio smiled.  
  
"I do." Ferio smiled. Mokona looked at Fuu.  
  
"Puu. Puu puu pa pala puu puu! Puu!" Mokona said. Fuu smiled.  
  
"I do." Fuu smiled. Mokona smiled.  
  
"PUU!" Mokona exclaimed. Fuu looked at Ferio and smiled.  
  
"Forever." Fuu whispered. Ferio was the only one who heard her. He kissed her gently and smiled.  
  
"Forever." He whispered back. Fuu was the only one who heard. She hugged Ferio and smiled. Now, things couldn't get better. Clef stepped forward.  
  
"I present to you all Prince Ferio and Princess Fuu of Cephiro!" Clef said. Fuu smiled. It had never occurred to her she would be a princess, and she really didn't care. She was, forever, with Ferio and that's all that mattered to her.  



End file.
